One Month Later...
by Toyzferall
Summary: Dr. Eggman discovers the REAL ultimate life, and it's up to Sonic and the gang, as well as some new faces to stop it! [PG-13 for mild language, sexual innuendo, and violence]
1. "...the REAL ultimate life..."

"One Month Later…" is a fanfic by Kyle Robinson, a.k.a. Toyzferall, a.k.a. Yellow Comet CO Toyz, based upon the GameCube game 'Sonic Adventure 2 Battle'  
  
Chapter: 1 – "…the REAL ultimate life…"  
  
Story Started: 3-01-02  
  
Chapter Started: 3-01-02  
  
Chapter Finished: 3-01-02  
  
Disclaimer: "So I don't get sued, I've got to tell you all that I don't own the rights to any of the characters or places in this story, with the exception of Flash, Toyzie, Flynn, or Lord, and even then, I don't own rights to them, I just made them up. Sooo… Don't steal them, or you'll get smacked."  
  
A/N: "Okay, first of all, before you read this, you need to know some stuff… As the title implies, this story takes place close to a month after the events of the game. Also, if you are a Shadow lover, you probably will not want to read this. In THIS story, Shadow is dead. That's right, DEAD. D- E-A-D, dead. The way I see it is, after the FinalHazard was destroyed and they tried to keep A.R.K. from hitting earth, Shadow ran out of ring energy and fell to earth. The flash of light was his entering the earth's atmosphere. Then, he caught on fire while falling to earth due to the height and speed of his drop. He then landed on some jagged rocks below, breaking every bone in his body and killing him. Later, he was found by G.U.N., and an autopsy was preformed, confirming that he was dead. This by no means says that my 'fic is a Shadow-bashing story. He IS mentioned, and in endearing terms, too. Also, Rouge is no longer a baddie, which is predictable. She's neutral now, which leads me to my next point. New characters are introduced, here: Two neutral characters [Who are practically goodies, cuz' they help the goodies], and a new baddie. All the original characters are still here, with the exception of Shadow. [Sniffle…] So don't be surprised when you see some new faces here. Also, I rated this PG-13 for quite a few reasons… Lesse, lemme try and sound like an intelligent ESRB rating system thingy: PG-13 for Comic mischief, sexual innuendo [Rouge, need I say more?], violence, mild language. There… Now, if you can't handle that, don't read it! Anyways, on with the story!" –Toyz  
  
  
  
Yep, it was just another day… Nothing especially different, other than the return of a member. Toyzie the bat cracked his knuckles absentmindedly as Flash the cat stared at the ground, sitting at the same table as him. Suddenly, the door to Treasures Allied swung open, and a familiar sight to long-time members stepped inside. Rouge. She walked over to the bar, sat down in a chair and leaned on the counter.  
  
"Martini…" she muttered quietly, and the bartender nodded in recognition, mixing her drink. After taking it, she glanced around the room, just then noticing how many stares she'd collected. She remembered lots of them, but most of all, Toyzie. They had been pretty good pals a while back, but a fight sort of kept them apart for a while, and she wasn't sure whether to approach him or not. After a lot of thinking, she decided to go for it, and slowly walked over to the table, sipping her drink…  
  
Toyzie cheerfully looked up, "Hey… Long time no see, eh, Rouge?" He looked her right in the eyes, as if they had ever quarreled at all. The stare made her uneasy, more so than she already had been, and she avoided eye contact with him. Flash, however, was more interested in the large-chested bat's other "assets," and Toyzie gave him a good bonk on the head, "Respect the lady, man…" Flash blinked a few times, looking at the table, with an occasional glance up…  
  
Rouge sat down at the table, placing her drink on it and folding her arms in embarrassment, "Yeah… How've things been around here?"  
  
"Boring… Nothing has happened since you left, really. Oh, you haven't met the guy that has an affinity with your breasts, yet, have you? His name's Flash, he's a newbie here… Flash, that's Rouge." Flash gave Toyzie a nasty look, scratching his head. He was a cat, 17 years old. A skinny yellow tabby, quite skilled despite his youth. Toyzie smacked him on the head again for the look. Toyzie was a 26-year-old bat, not too old himself, but he'd been around Treasures Allied long enough to be able to talk like an oldbie that knew what was going on. He resembled Rouge, only his fur was gray, and he was quite noticeably larger. The old friends talked for a while, and soon forgot the past anger between them.  
  
Meanwhile, in the broken-down Egg Quarters…  
  
Dr. Eggman searched frantically around, yelling in his deep, scratchy, always angry-sounding voice…  
  
"Where is it!? Argh! Why can't I find it!? It was here only a while ago…!"  
  
A cool, calm voice emitted from the opposite corner of the room, where a black wolf was leaning against the wall, holding a disk, "Looking for this, doctor?"  
  
Dr. Eggman spun around quickly, startled, "Wha!? Oh, Flynn… Don't do that! Yes, yes, give me that!" He walked over to the wolf and snatches the disk from his hand angrily, then walking over to a large computer screen and shoved the disk into the computer. Flynn watched, not moving from his leaning position. He was 20, a black wolf, sleek, skillful, and strong. Not to mention, cool. The Dr. watched the screen as text appeared, and read it, glancing at pictures of what appeared to be Shadow, only the red streaks in his quills were yellow. "So… This is the REAL ultimate life… I see…" He continued reading while Flynn looked on indifferently. "To think… A flaw in my grandfather's own work… Yes, Shadow wasn't the ultimate life… A prototype, eh? Interesting… I can do this… Then, the world will be MINE!" Dr. Eggman began to cackle insanely, and Flynn rolled his eyes, despite the fact that they were working together…  
  
A/N: "Okay… That was interesting to write, prolly interesting to read, as well… I don't feel that I described the new characters enough, I'm sorry. Do you think I did? Review and tell me. Also, do you even LIKE the new characters? Because most people think new characters make a 'fic lame. Don't worry, the originals aren't dead, they'll be in the next chapter, and they WILL be most of the story, okay? Also, since he mentined me, I gotta mention my buddy. His FF.net name is "Wonko the Sane," and he wrote a hilarious SA2B fanfic called "Reflections," go read it know! Also, I gave him an idea, and therefore, indirectly wrote over half of chapter 4 of his fic… Heheh… R&R, please!" -Toyz 


	2. "...Sonic doesn't realize how easy he's ...

Chapter: 2 – "…Sonic doesn't realize how good he's got it…"  
  
Chapter Started: 3-04-02  
  
Chapter Finished: 3-06-02  
  
A/N: "Well… I think the first chapter went a bit rough… Hopefully this one'll be better, I'll actually use more than two original characters! As a matter of fact, I don't think I'll even mention a made-up in this one… This chapter's to you, all you diehard original fans!" –Toyz  
  
A blue blur flew by a street in Station Square, followed closely by an orange one, which was hovering a few feet off the ground. They sped along through the city. That is, until the blue blur collided with a pink hedgehog that had been out for a walk. The collision sent her flying about three or four feet away, while the blue one simply stood there, watching. The floating orange object stopped after seeing the hit. Three recognizable sights: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Amy.  
  
"Ow! Hey, Sonic, that really hurt!" Amy protested, in her high- pitched, whiny, and just plain annoying voice. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
Sonic apologized, thinking up an excuse so that he wouldn't be stuck having to listen to his little admirer again, "Oh, sorry. Hey, look, I'd like to stay and chat, but me an' Tails are going to go… Ummm… Work on the Cyclone, you see? So, We need to be on our way…"  
  
Amy ran over to him, "Oh! You never have time to talk to me!" she gave him a big hug, "Come on! Let's go out and DO something!"  
  
"What? Hey, get off!" Sonic protested as he shoved the little pink nuisance off of himself. She quickly clung onto him again, and that's when it happened. He'd had enough of it, she was annoying, and that was it! She'd been bugging him for so long, now, and it was obvious he didn't like her, so why didn't she just leave him alone? Out of anger, he shouted at her, "QUIT IT! I don't like you that way, Amy! Hell, I don't like you at all! Lay OFF!" She seemed to get the message, and released him, staring up, blinking a few times, probably to block tears.  
  
Having her eyes finally opened to the truth hurt, "Sonic, I… I…" She didn't finish her sentence, and quickly ran off in the opposite direction to her home. Sonic was sort of stunned at the reaction his outburst had triggered.  
  
Tails gave him a mean look, "Well, at least you got her off your back… But, anyway, were you really gonna' help me work on the Cyclone!?" He looked excited, almost forgetting about Sonic's anger towards Amy. It was rare that Sonic actually did anything with Tails these days, especially if it had to do with mechanics…  
  
"Ummmmm… Well, maybe later, Tails, I just remembered that I had to do something… I'll catch up with yah' tomorrow, okay?" He lied, staring down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh… Okay… Right, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tails always managed to keep a happy demeanor, despite the fact that he was actually very let down that Sonic wasn't going to hang out with him today. The kawaii little fox spun his tails again, taking off from the ground and flying towards his workshop, while Sonic ran off to his own house…  
  
Meanwhile, on the floating island…  
  
Knuckles the echidna glanced around with a yawn, bored. He sat on the stairway that led up to the master emerald, staring off into nothingness. It was so boring on the island. Sure, it was his duty to protect the master emerald, and he did it well, having saved it multiple times already, but that didn't mean it was fun. As a matter of fact, he had begun to wish that the job of protecting that accursed oversized diamond had never been handed down to him. Since he was old enough to do so, protecting it was the only thing he could do. He had to eat, sleep, drink, play, talk, and live the damn thing, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He had no life besides the master emerald! He wanted to go out and do something besides just sit there. The only time he ever did get to leave was when it conveniently broke and he was forced to find all the pieces and put it back together. He wanted to go out and make friends, pal around with somebody, have some fun. But no, he was tethered to this stupid island all because of his ancestors and their precious little prize. Bah! Knuckles wished one of his ancestors was there right now, just so he could tell them right were they could stick the thing!  
  
"Gah… Sonic doesn't realize how good he's got it…" the red one thought aloud. It was sort of true, looking at things from his perspective. He'd never been loved, not really. He was a loner his entire life, not even remembering his parents. His lifestyle had built him up into a heartless male sentinel, he really had no emotions. It was simply, protect the master emerald, when it gets destroyed, find it and rebuild it, help people that help you to complete your mission. It wasn't until about a month ago, when the emerald was broke, that he really discovered what emotions really were. So much happened that quickly that changed the way he thought. Rouge the bat, for example. She was cute, very cute, in his opinion, but stubborn and stuck-up. He did save her that one time, though. But it was only because of the master emerald pieces, or so he kept telling himself. She had thought otherwise, but he ignored it at the time. Then, there was Sonic and Shadow. When it came down to it, they were the only two that could stop the FinalHazard. As Knuckles cheered them on with the rest of the onlookers, he realized a thing or two about friendship. Now that's what he wanted. Friends. To be loved. It wasn't too much to ask, was it? But nooooo, that stupid emerald! That's when the idea hit him… What if the emerald were to 'conveniently' break again? Then he could go out into the world again, without violating his ancestor's wishes, or at least, so he thought… He walked up the stairs, and was level with the emerald. He stared into its large greenness, pondering for a bit. It would only take one punch…  
  
SMASH!!! Well, that did it. Just one mighty collision between knuckles' fist and the emerald, and it was shattered to pieces, which flew to different parts of the world. He's finally get to go out again…  
  
A/N: "Interesting, no? The end of this chapter was a bit rushed, sorry about it…" 


	3. "...Something so important..."

Chapter: 3 – "…Something so important…"  
  
Chapter Started: 3-7-02  
  
Chapter Finished: 3-7-02  
  
A/N: "Okay, I WILL have some more made-ups in this one… well, I mean, I won't introduce anymore, the three in the first chapter are it. But I will describe them, more… I think I'll take a fan request for this one. Read the review by 'Tikal Echidna', she suggests that Tikal be added to the story, and I figured that would be interesting, considering that Knux is really pissed at his ancestors, now, so I think I will. Thanks for the suggestion! Also, others, don't hesitate to give me suggestions, I might use them! Also, if I do, I will give you full credit for it, K? Right then, here's the honors: "The reason for Tikal being in this story is because 'Tikal Echidna' reviewed my story and suggested it, and I liked the suggestion." There. Short and sweet, isn't it? Anyway, if you review my story, and make a suggestion that I like, I just might put it in… I love pleasing fans that way, soo… Heh. Anyway, I might not take your suggestion, and sorry if I don't… Did anyone notice that the titles of my chapters are always a quote from that chapter? Also, I kinda' got the title mixed up in the last chapter… The drop-down menu says "…how easy…" but in the fanfic, it says "…how good…" instead. But, I'm too lazy to go fix it. [-].[-] Right, anyway, let's not allow my author's note to get longer than than the chapter itself, like in chapter one, shall we? I'm too much of a wind-bag…" –Toyz  
  
"Knuckles, why did you do that…?" a higher-pitched voice called from behind him. Knuckles turned quickly. It was Tikal, that echidna girl from before… Not the last time the emerald broke, but the time before that, she had appeared to him, telling him about the history of the echidna clans. He was beginning to wonder if he was insane, from all of the things he thought about, and her. He knew she wasn't real. She could appear to him, take him somewhere he'd never seen before, that also didn't exist, then they would go back to the floating island, and she would be gone. It was always an awkward occurrence, but he didn't mind seeing her this time, he considered her a friend, and there was nothing in the world he wanted more at the time than a friend.  
  
He shrugged, "I… I don't know…" It was a lie, and for some reason, he thought that she could tell. Tikal approached him slowly, her eyes closed.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it… We can't have our protector of the emerald trying to destroy it himself, now can we?" Knuckles simply stared at his feet, not sure what was going to happen, whether he'd be reprimanded from his mission, or worse… She stood directly in front of him, and opened her large eyes, staring up at him, "I'm sorry, Knuckles, but… You will be… Removes from your position as guardian of the master emerald…" She said it slowly, and broken up, as if it were hard for her to get the words out. He stared blankly back at her.  
  
"But, I… I…" he started to protest. Interesting, just a few minutes ago, he would've given anything to have a chance to quit, but now… "I understand… I'm sorry… But, who will protect it, now?"  
  
Tikal shook her head, "I think the spirits of our ancestors, including me, will… It won't be nearly as effective, and less convenient for us, of course, but if you're simply going to smash it for no reason, I'm afraid we… Just can't trust you to do something so important, anymore," she stopped for a second to wipe a tear from her eye, "You WILL, however, get the pieces back and assemble them here for us, because you are very good at that."  
  
Knuckles nodded, "Alright… I'll do it, and I'm sorry…"  
  
"I know you are. I'm sorry that you have to leave, too. You were really good at this, but… They think that your actions just might endanger the master emerald a bit more than we would like…" She added a nod, then, in the blink of an eye, was gone. Knuckles simply stood there for a second, sort of dumbstruck. He shook his head, clearing up his thoughts, then ran to the edge of the island and leaped off, floating down to the earth, where the emerald pieces were…  
  
"Alright, you know what your mission is, don't you?" Dr. Eggman questioned a metallic blue figure. The rebuilt Metal Sonic nodded with a loud mechanical beep, it's green eyes flashed.  
  
Flynn looked up from his usual position of leaning against the wall at the figure with his yellow eyes, "So, he's supposed to be able to take on Knuckles?" The black wolf was taller than the machine, almost rivaling the doctor in height. He was pretty muscular, and a very skilled fighter, having gained it by his back-alley lifestyle he had led in the slums of Station Square. He seemed pretty cool, collective, and carefree about everything. His outfit usually consisted of some sort of shorts and a t- shirt.  
  
"Yes," the doctor barked out, "And he CAN, too. I NEED that master emerald!" Dr. Eggman pressed a few different buttons on a computer, and a nearby pod-looking door opened up. "Go now, and get me my emerald! Destroy any resistance that gets in your way without questioning!" The metallic Sonic copy obeyed, the jets in his back activating with a loud "whhhhhrrr!" and he blasted off through the door. Dr. Eggman cackled to himself evilly at the thought of his plan. It would work so well! He was a genius!  
  
"Man… does he ALWAYS do that?" Flynn thought aloud to himself, questioning the doctors constant laughs…  
  
Rouge laughed quietly at a joke by Toyzie. Wow. Had it really been a year since they had last talked? Oh, but he hadn't changed, though, still the same old Toyzie. He had a comically philosophical way of looking at things, and always shared his opinion. He apparently had no problem with expressing the way he felt in front of everyone. He looked the same, too. He had gray fur, always wearing all black or gray with a black trench coat over it. Round glasses covered his green eyes, and his big ears constantly swiveled around. He wings were usually draped around him, like a cloak or something, when he relaxed. He popped his knuckles a lot; it seemed to be a habit of his. He was an expert flyer, as his very large wings could show off, and his size denoted a considerable amount of strength. Flash seemed to have calmed down from his usually hyperactive state. He had way too much energy, which sort of contradicted the lazy feline stereotype. He had always-messy orange tabby fur, and yellow eyes. He wore pretty much anything, with the exception of long sleeved shirts. A young, hormone driven caffeine addict, he was always looking for good-looking women. He was young, and sort of skinny, so he wasn't all that strong, but he sure was fast and agile. He could probably just about rival Sonic in the speed department. They were still in the middle of deep conversation when suddenly, a small green fragment of crystal flew through the ceiling…  
  
A/N: "Well, that wasn't too painful, now was it? I just HAD to bring Metal Sonic back, he's so COOL! I just noticed, this chapter was quite a bit longer than the past two… Expect the next chapter to be even longer, I prefer large chapters updated not often to a tiny chapter practically every day… Until next chapter, kudos!" -Toyz 


End file.
